Charles Augustus Magnussen
frame|right|Magnussen Charles Augustus Magnussen ist eine Figur der TV-Serie und basiert in ihren Grundzügen auf der Kanon-Figur des Erpressers Charles Augustus Milverton. Er agiert erstmals im Hintergrund in der Episode Der leere Sarg, wo er die Schwächen von Sherlock Holmes austestet, indem er John Watson entführen und fast bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen lässt, bevor Sherlock seinen Freund in letzter Sekunde rettet. Persönlich tritt er allerdings erst in Sein letzter Schwur ''auf. Magnussen führt ein Medienunternehmen und bezeichnet sich selbst als Geschäftsmann. Er erpresst mit seinem gesammelten Wissen verschiedene einflussreiche Personen. Lange dachte man, er würde dieses Wissen schriftlich, in Akten, im Keller seines schwer gesicherten Landhauses lagern, der "Appledore" genannt wird. Sherlock bezeichnete Magnussen als "Napoleon der Erpressung", während Mycroft Holmes Magnussen lange unterschätzt und ihn lange nur als "kleinen Fisch in einem großem Netz" bezeichnet. Ein prominentes Erpressungsopfer Magnussens ist Lady Elizabeth Smallwood, die einen Untersuchungsausschuss leitet, der Magnussens Beziehung zum Premierminister überprüfen soll. Um diese Untersuchung zu seinem Gunste zu beeinflussen, erpresst Magnussen Lady Smallwood mit dem Wissen, um das frühere Verhältnis ihres Mannes mit einer Minderjährigen. Anstatt auf die Forderungen des Erpressers einzugehen, wendet sich Lady Smallwood an Sherlock Holmes. Später wird er von Mary Watson bedroht, die er auch erpresst hat. Sie schießt Sherlock, der sie gesehen hat, an, sodass er ins Krankenhaus muss. Als Sherlock in einem Restaurant isst, trifft er eine Vereinbarung mit Magnussen: Er liefert ihm einen Laptop mit Informationen über Mycroft, im Gegenzug zeigt Magnussen ihm Appledore. Der Laptop hat jedoch ein GPS-Signal, weshalb Mycroft Sherlock folgen kann. Sherlock's Plan war es, mit dem Laptop Mycroft herzulocken, damit er die Akten aus Appledore holen und Magnussen verhaften kann. Magnussen zeigt Sherlock daraufhin Appledore, allerdings ist es nur ein kleiner Raum, in dem nichts außer einem Stuhl ist. Magnussen erklärt, es gäbe keine Magazine. Er benutzt wie Sherlock die Fähigkeit, Erinnerungen in einem Gedächtnispalast zu visualisieren; Appledore existiert nur in seinem Kopf. Als Magnussen, Watson und Sherlock hinaus gehen, wo Mycroft und seine Leute mit Helikoptern ankommen, macht Magnussen sich über Watson lustig und schnippt ihm mehrmals ins Gesicht. Als Mycroft's Leute das Haus umzingelt haben, meint Magnussen zu Mycroft, dass die beiden harmlos seien. Sherlock sagt ihm, er sei kein Held, er sei ein "hochfunktionaler Soziopath" und erschießt Magnussen. Da die Geheimnisse nur in Magnussen's Kopf existieren, sind sie damit vernichtet. Sherlock sagt Watson, dass Mary nun außer Gefahr sei, und lässt sich festnehmen. '''Zitate:' "Nothing. There is nothing to be done. Oh, I'm not a villain, I have no evil plan. I'm a businessman, acquiring assets. You happen to be one of them. Sorry, no chance for you to be a hero this time, Mr Holmes." "''Nichts. Da ist nichts zu machen. Oh, ich bin kein Bösewicht, ich habe keinen bösen Plan. Ich bin ein Geschäftsman, der Wertgegenstände erwirbt. Sie wurden auch einer. Entschuldigen sie, Mr Holmes, sie haben jetzt keine Möglichkeit ein Held zu sein." - Magnussen zu Holmes '' Anmerkungen *Magnussen wurde von Lars Mikkelsen gespielt und von Oliver Siebeck synchronisiert. en:Charles Augustus Magnussen es:Charles Augustus Magnussen Kategorie:Film (Person) Kategorie:Sherlock 2010 (Person) Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Tote Kategorie:Kriminelle